


Last Time

by crapso



Series: KageHi Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Third Year AU, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*posts fic that nobody asked for instead of updating fics that you already promised to update and failed to keep said promise*<br/>that's meeeeeee (also it's 4am)</p><p>what can I say I miss third year aus :(</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> *posts fic that nobody asked for instead of updating fics that you already promised to update and failed to keep said promise*  
> that's meeeeeee (also it's 4am)
> 
> what can I say I miss third year aus :(

It had been a weird day. A day of tension—raw, suffocating, thickening and unavoidable _tension_.

“Hey,” Kageyama’s voice made him jump. Hinata spun around and frowned before smiling at the soft and tame look on Kageyama’s face.

“Ah, hey.”

Kageyama nodded to volleyball clenched in Hinata’s hand, “You gonna hit that anytime soon, or just stare weirdly at it for another hour straight?” _If Hinata had a nickel…_

“Um, soon, yeah.” Hinata sighed and tossed it back into the ball cart, murmuring, “Tired…”

“Yeah, me too.” Kageyama agreed half-heartedly, “After the first-years clean up I can close up… I just really need to get to a bed.”

“Bed.” Hinata nodded with enthusiasm and stared at the floor, “Yeah.”

Kageyama smiled and shook his head, picking up a stray ball and tossing it into the cart, “Crazy I can say first-years like that… I feel like I was there just days ago.”

“Well,” Hinata blurted, “speaking in days- technically, you were. I-” He shook his head at the incredulous expression on Kageyama’s face, “Never mind.”

“Let’s just make third-year actually count.” Kageyama sighed, “Y’know, before we…” He gestured some form of unsaid ‘splitting up and going to different colleges’, waving between both of them and Hinata nodded back.

“Yeah. Make… Improvement. Memories.”

“Memories.” Kageyama said in a low voice, stepping a little closer and thickening the tension, “Yeah.”

Hinata cleared his throat again, their eyes never parting. Kageyama looked around and said, “The first-years can close up by themselves, right?”

“Oh, yeah!” Hinata said suddenly.

“Yeah- yeah, they don’t need me here.”

“Yeah, me either. I gotta-” Hinata coughed uncomfortably and plucked at his shirt, “-gotta go to bed.”

“Ahuh.”

“Or just- a bed.”

“A bed?” Kageyama repeated, eyes widening at the look on Hinata’s face when he turned his head up, echoing himself.

“Yeah. A bed.”

“A bed.” Kageyama nodded. They continued to stare at each other, mouths slightly slack, for several more minutes.

 

The mattress springs to Kageyama’s bed squeaked in encouragement as two large shapes in the dark bedroom moved in sync—one on top of the other. Express Yourself by Diplo was playing loudly in the background in sync to Hinata’s movements, Kageyama desperately turning on the radio the second he was shoved roughly into his bedroom, in a meek attempt to drown out the sound that was about to happen from his parents in the other room.

Hinata’s mouth was hung open as he breathed heavily and held onto Kageyama’s chest, eyes closed, bouncing his hips up and down as Kageyama’s cock slid in and out of him and Kageyama squeezed his thighs and groaned, head falling backwards.

“This is crazy-” He panted, “-totally crazy, right?”

“Yeah, totally.” Hinata laughed breathlessly, eyes still closed, “Now shut up for a second.”

“I- I mean we haven’t even kissed each other yet!” Kageyama said desperately, waving his hands around as the bed rocked faster and Hinata rode him a little harder. Kageyama groaned, already feeling the telltale tightening in his lower abdomen.

“Shut- just shut up- almost there…” Hinata moaned and rode faster, harder, as the beat pounded in the room.

 _“Err-_ FUCK!” Kageyama grabbed at Hinata’s waist and cried out desperately, not being able to restrain Hinata in any way—bouncing up and down viciously while the bed springs sang.

“I’m going to come in your ass.” He groaned in anguish, voice rising in pitch, “In about ten seconds and I am so sorry and I know we haven’t talked about this and this all suddenly happened very quickly and today was really weird and-” Hinata shoved a hand over his mouth, face scrunched up in concentration and hand working furiously at his cock.

 _“Mm-”_ Kageyama moaned desperately around his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting, “MMPH!”

“Oh- oh my God!” Hinata’s eyes flew open and he gasped, loudly, freezing up and spilling all over Kageyama’s chest and waist, staying in place and moaning desperately, brokenly as Kageyama thrust up into him several hard, jerking times, coming inside.

“I’m sorry-” He moaned thickly, thrusting, coming in spurts, “Sorry- sorry- oh, fuck, Jesus, Hinata-”

Hinata moaned tiredly and gave a few more tired rolls of his hips, groaning as the last of his orgasm racked through him, “Why are you apologizing so much… I’m not a girl.”

“I know.”

 _“Ugh-”_ Hinata groaned throatily and fell, flopping down on Kageyama’s chest and causing him to grunt in retaliation. Hinata weakly sighed and rolled off, lying down face-up on Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama lay next to him, panting in shock as his chest rose and fell and he stared at the ceiling in wide eyes.

“…I just had sex with you.”

“I know, I was there.” Hinata panted back.

“You. Of all fucking people- _you.”_

Hinata sighed, “You don’t have to sound so upset about it.”

“I’m not I’m just- that was intense. And all happened very quickly.” Kageyama tried to sit up and winced, “I don’t know why I didn’t expect you to have the same stamina in bed as on the court. Why am _I_ the one who’s sore?” He demanded suddenly, feeling his hips Hinata had bounced rabidly on already beginning to bruise. Hinata shrugged nonchalantly.

“M’don’t know.”

“Hinata… this… was kind of a mistake.” Kageyama rubbed his eyes, “And I’m your captain.” Hinata sat up on his elbows and gasped dramatically.

“The _scandal_.”

“You know what I mean.” Kageyama said back weakly, “The team can’t know about this. It wouldn’t… help anything, it would make things worse. It wouldn’t be good for us… to continue this.”

Hinata scratched his sweaty chest and nodded, breathing, “Yeah. Yeah, okay, so—one time thing?”

“One time thing.”

“We got it all out of our system,” Hinata said decidedly, “whatever the hell that weird tension was, we released it, it’s gone.”

“All gone.” Kageyama nodded.

“Not gonna happen again, so—last time.”

“Last time.” Kageyama nodded.

“Last time.”

* * *

Kageyama’s back hit the lockers violently in the changing room as Hinata dived and collided their mouths together, ripping off Kageyama’s jacket. Kageyama ripped his off as their mouths bumped and they panted heavily, possessed, eyes glazed and locked and movements fervent.

“We-” Kageyama choked out an explanation while tearing off his own t-shirt, “-we didn’t get all the- weird tension out last time.”

“Yeah!” Hinata finished taking off his own shirt and they both went for their shorts, viciously fumbling at the material, “So much tension still left- we’re just bursting with it.”

“So full of it.” Kageyama pulled down his shorts and boxers in one rough movement and Hinata whined, pulling his down.

“Say ‘so full’ again.”

_“So full.”_

“God- fuck me.” Hinata pressed their mouths and bodies together and Kageyama wildly grabbed him, picking him up and Hinata locked his naked legs around his waist. They slid their lips together fervently and Kageyama carried him to the bench, laying him down, both of them in nothing but sneakers and knee-pads and Hinata’s pale legs went up and over his shoulder, high in the air, later clinging to Kageyama desperately as his orange, sweaty hair splayed out on the bench and he opened his mouth to cry out with every slow, thick thrust—over and over again, skin slapping, waves of pleasure, arching backs, nails digging into flesh and knee-pads squeezed around Kageyama’s neck, eyes scrunched shut and rolling, rolling hips and white-hot, built up, burning release-

 

“Hey, guys?” A first-year entered the room one minute later, raising his eyebrows at his captain and older ace both standing in the locker-room, fully clothed and collected looking as they coolly leaned against the lockers, Hinata checking his phone.

“Sup, Rin.” Hinata nodded, shutting his phone and putting it away.

“Uh, sup? We’re all looking for you out there.” Rin pointed to the gym, “Your team?”

“Oh, did practice start already?” Kageyama asked, eyebrows raised and his younger teammate made a face.

“Um, yeah, because this is the time when practice always starts? At 4:30, the time we’ve been starting every single day for the past two months?”

“Hey.” Kageyama pointed and walked towards him, “Keep that sass in your ass, okay? I just didn’t know what time it was. Now go, go play.” He pushed his teammate out and shut the door behind him, leaning against it heavily and sighing in relief as Hinata leaned one-arm on the locker and sighed heavily as well, feeling his legs wobble and weaken.

He stood up straight and walked over to the door, getting close to Kageyama’s face in an attempt of seriousness and pointing, eyes narrowed, “Last. Time.”

“Last time.” Kageyama nodded.

“Last time.” Hinata turned towards the door and opened it before pausing, Kageyama staring at the back of his head for a silent moment, and then closing the door and spinning around to fall into Kageyama’s already waiting arms.

“Mm-” Hinata grabbed at him and then pushed him away, pressing himself hard on his lips before pushing him away again and wiping his mouth, “Mm-mm.” He shook his head, “Mm- no.”

“Last time.” Kageyama said breathlessly, nodding, “Last time.” Hinata wiped his mouth again and nodded, opening the door and this time shutting it behind him. Kageyama stood in one place and looked for somewhere to lean, bending down tiredly in the air.

“Wow.” He whispered, “Jesus Christ- that guy.” He panted and wiped his sweaty forehead, “Last time.”

 

_Five Days Later_

“I had a really bad day.” Hinata announced on Kageyama’s doorstep, who answered the door and stared at him in shock. He held the door open and stood in silence for a second, both staring at each other.

He shrugged, “Last time?”

“I could really use it.”

“It’s for emergency purposes, I mean- if you had a bad day.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I did.” Hinata said as he stepped inside, “Really bad.”

“Totally.”

“Take your pants off.”

 

_One Week Later_

“Kageyama?”

“Hinata-senp-? I swear to God, they were right here.”

“No, I saw them too. They must have gone jogging.”

“Weirdos. Let’s just keep going ‘till they come back.”

“Yamaguchi, why weren’t you made captain?”

Their team’s distraught voices were heard muffled through the door of the storage room, two shapes holding each other and melded close in the dark, stuffy room. They kissed softly, Hinata nipping at Kageyama’s bottom lip and clutching his black collar and Kageyama smoothed his hands along Hinata’s waist, holding him close and pressing him up against his chest, deepening their soft kiss.

Hinata leaned back for a moment to breath, eyes intoxicated, “Last time.”

“Yeah.”

“No- this time I mean it-”

“No, I know, I believe you don’t worry.” Kageyama said quickly and pulled Hinata back up to his mouth, hugging him closer.

 

_Three Weeks Later_

Hinata groaned facedown on Kageyama’s naked chest that rose-up and down in tired breaths. Hinata’s arms lay splayed-out on the bed and he grunted against Kageyama’s skin.

“Last time.”

“Agreed.” Kageyama lazily stroked his sweaty, orange hair, “Especially for the night because- I think I’m temporarily paralyzed from the waist down.”

 

_One Month Later_

“Last time,” Hinata moaned breathily and threw his head back, eyes closed as he rocked on Kageyama’s lap and rolled their clothed erections together, rubbing their bulges as their track pants shifted together loudly—sitting outside underneath a secluded tree while their team jogged somewhere nearby.

“Last time, last time,” Hinata whined, high-pitched and bounced on Kageyama’s lap who held onto his ass and groaned lowly, grinding desperately, “last time- I’m gonna come.” Hinata gasped, squeezing Kageyama’s shoulders, “I’m gonna come, last time, last time-”

“Just shut up and ejaculate, asshole.” Kageyama choked out as Hinata shuddered above him.

 

_One Week Later_

“Mm- I mean, who even decides,” Hinata said in between ardent kisses, getting pushed back into his bedroom, “who even decides, what ‘last’ means anyways?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama kissed his neck and began pulling off Hinata’s t-shirt, “exactly.”

“It could- mean a variety of things!” Hinata desperately pulled off Kageyama’s t-shirt, kissing his chest in sweet, quick trails of pecks.

“E-exactly.” Kageyama groaned and fisted a hand into Hinata’s hair, “Are we gonna let a _dictionary_ define our life choices?”

“Exactly.” Hinata echoed and straightened up, Kageyama pushing him towards the bed and playfully throwing him onto it, earning a squeal in return. He grinned and laughed a little as Kageyama climbed on top of him and towered over him, smiling down at him while his black bangs sheltered his face and Hinata reached up to delicately touch him.

“So,” He traced Kageyama’s lips with his finger, “last time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama breathed and then hungrily dove down to claim Hinata’s mouth again.

 

_Two Months Later_

They both lay in the sheets of Kageyama’s bed with their post-sex meal, naked and up against the headboard as a greasy and almost empty pizza box lay out in front of them. Hinata fed his piece to Kageyama, his mouth full as he giggled.

“Mm-” Kageyama wiped some sauce off his chest, “Last time, right?”

“Right.” Hinata said, taking another bite.

 

_Two Weeks Later_

“I’m _trying_ , Kageyama, I’m-”

“I swear to God, Hinata, if you do not fuck me harder right now this will actually _be_ the last time.”

“I SAID I’M TRYING!” Hinata screamed from behind Kageyama, thrusting desperately into him as Kageyama lay on his hands and knees in front of him, growling down at the bed.

“I said- HARDER!”

“ERUGH!” Hinata made a strung-out noise and shoved his hips forward, sharp and deep as their skin slapped and stung and Kageyama groaned in delight.

“FUCK yes, that’s it.”

“Fuck,” Hinata said, thrusting with the same amount of power as Kageyama howled below him, “yeah, this is definitely the last time.” He mumbled, annoyed.

 

_Three Months Later_

“Bye, Natsu.” Kageyama ruffled the small redhead’s hair and shifted his gym bag over his shoulder, leaving the Hinata residence and nodding to the other small redhead by the door.

Hinata smiled up at him, hand in his pocket, saying in a soft voice, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Kageyama couldn’t contain his smile for some reason, bending down on reflex and placing a kiss on Hinata’s lips before leaving. He shut the door behind him as Hinata stood, wide-eyed in shock. Kageyama walked down the drive and smiled dreamily at the ground, until freezing in his steps.

“Oh, shit.” He whispered.

“Oh, shit.” Hinata whispered inside, touching his lips lightly. The door swung open behind him and he jumped.

“THAT WAS THE LAST TIME!” Kageyama shouted desperately as Hinata turned around, “Of doing that- I- I mean- I mean- I mean-”

“It’s okay, Tobio.” Hinata smiled softly, “Really, it’s… okay.” Kageyama clung to the doorframe and stared at him with wild eyes, before nodding several times.

“I’ll see you Monday.” Hinata said sweetly. Kageyama nodded again and turned to shut the door.

 

_One Week Later_

“Last time,” Hinata moaned around the kiss as Kageyama closed his bedroom door and drove him back towards the bed, step by step.

He grinned and took Hinata’s ass in his hands, “That phrase turns you on by now, doesn’t it?”

Hinata laughed a little back and tried to get his sweater off, Kageyama helping him roll it up and over his head-

“Oh!” Kageyama’s mother shrieked and covered her mouth when she opened her son’s bedroom door, closing it on reflex.

“Mom!” Kageyama wiped his mouth while Hinata quickly put his sweater down, “Mom, I-”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry!” She quickly said through the crack of the door, “I’m sorry.”

“Mom.” Kageyama sighed and touched his forehead, “You can open the door everyone here has clothes on.” Kageyama’s mother slowly opened the door as Hinata shifted uncomfortably but forced a smile.

“I’m sorry,” She apologized again, smiling, “I was just wondering if Shouyou wanted to stay for dinner. Does your mother know you’re at your boyfriend’s, sweetie?”

“Oh-” Hinata said quickly, both boys flustered, “I’m not-”

“He’s not-”

“We’re not-”

“Well it’s okay, you can call her! We’re just having shrimp anyways, no big deal.” She smiled warmly as Kageyama blushed and said in a cracked voice, “Mom.”

“You can come down whenever you want, it’s ready!” She left, closing the door behind her and Kageyama sighed. He turned to look down at Hinata.

“Your erection is nonexistent.”

“Uh, yeah.” Hinata nodded, “Funny how meeting someone’s mother can do that.”

Kageyama smiled a little, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist and drawing him up to his side as he walked out of the bedroom with him, “Come on.” He mumbled, “Let’s eat.”

“Okay.” Hinata smiled lightly. Kageyama squeezed his waist.

“Last time you’ll have to have dinner with us, I promise.” He muttered, kissing the side of Hinata’s head, “Last time.”

“I don’t mind.”

 

_Three Weeks Later_

“Mm- okay, okay,” Hinata said in hopes of calming both of them as they charged into the supply closet and Kageyama was pushing him back against a wall, stripping his jacket.

“Okay, last time- last time.” He tripped over a mop and stumbled a little and Kageyama caught him, Hinata bursting into a fit of laughter while Kageyama smiled lovingly down at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Hinata giggled, obviously giddy, “This is seriously the last time though.”

“Why are you saying that? We’ve been having sex for almost a whole year now.”

“I know, I don’t know.” Hinata shook his head in wonder and laughed again, Kageyama shaking his head at him and bending down to kiss him softly.

“Weirdo.” He said, giving him another kiss and another, “It’s your birthday, we have to do it today.”

“Yeah, true. What’s the point of even having sex if you’re not going to have birthday sex?”

“Exactly.” Kageyama said as Hinata moved quickly to take his own shirt off. Kageyama watched him before grabbing his arms and stopping him, whispering, “Hinata…”

Hinata paused and looked at him in surprise, “Clothes on for this one?”

Kageyama lowered his arms and took his face in his hands, gentle, bringing him forward as Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes. He tipped their foreheads together softly and rubbed his thumbs along Hinata’s cheek, breathing softly before whispering, “Happy birthday, Shou.”

Hinata smiled teasingly, “Aww, don’t tell me you’re going soft on me now.” Kageyama shook his head again and Hinata laughed. He took the hands clutched to his cheeks and brought them down to hold, squeezing, leaning forwards to bring their smiling mouths together for another soft kiss.

 

_One Week Later_

“Not soft- THIS IS NOT SOFT!” Kageyama screeched below as Hinata rode him vigorously from above, hard and fast. Kageyama held onto his pale thighs and cried, “Shouyou- seriously! You said you just wanted to have soft sex-”

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathed, hips never quitting, “we’re leaving for different colleges in two months, so I need to come on your cock as much as I can while I’m still able to, so I won’t be as horny later in the year.”

“That makes no sense.” Kageyama groaned, legs twitching and hands grasping desperately at Hinata, “Seriously, Shou- slow down!”

“Not slowing down, never,” Hinata panted, smiling, “never, faster, Tobio!”

“NO!”

“Faster!” Hinata said again, laughing a little as he rode at a higher speed, “Faster- faster!”

“Not faster!” Kageyama whined, his orgasm already approaching, “Please, NOT FASTER!”

“You fucking baby!” Hinata laughed and kept driving his hips forward, gasping and quickening his speed even more until he was moaning and arching his back, tossing his head and screaming Kageyama’s name.

“Shouyou- my fucking parents!”

“Oh my _god, Tobio!”_

“Shouyou, you-” Kageyama grunted and thrust up a few more times, “Fuck-” He cried out obscenely and came inside, quickly, Hinata milking him and cooing softly as he clenched around Kageyama’s pulsing cock.

“Oh my god…” He breathed and kept humping upwards, weakly, until he was spent and Hinata fell forward onto him, “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god.” Hinata tiredly echoed him.

“Last time.” Kageyama begged him softly, almost weeping, “Please…”

 

_Two Days Later_

“Hinata Shouyou… is trying to kill me.” Kageyama said, eyes wide and scared with bags under them as he sat, pale-faced on Tsukishima’s couch. Tsukishima paused his game next to him to stare at him oddly.

Kageyama’s phone vibrated and he jolted, picking it up and seeing a text from Hinata reading _‘Last time?’_ He paused before smiling down at it and texting back, falling into the power of his smaller partner once more.

 

_Three Weeks Later_

“Hey.” Kageyama crawled over on his bedroom carpet and slid himself up next to Hinata who was sitting cross-legged, sucking a lollipop and reading a book.

“Last time?” Kageyama smirked and offered, the term being a now established code word for ‘sex’ between them. Hinata looked up and popped the lollipop out of his mouth.

“Baby, you have to read.” He said, using the pet-name absentmindedly. He pointed his lollipop to the college handbook lying next to Kageyama’s side, “Read that, or else you’ll have no idea what to do or where to go on your first day.” He popped his lollipop back in his mouth and went back to his own book, Kageyama frowning down at the handbook before looking back up at him.

“What did you just call me?”

Hinata’s lollipop cracked in his mouth, the boy clenching his jaw down in embarrassed shock.

 

_One Month Later_

It had been a weird day. A day of tension—raw, suffocating, thickening and unavoidable _tension_. Hinata Shouyou had never wanted time to move more slowly in his entire life.

He walked out of Kageyama’s bathroom and into the gloom of his bedroom, dimly lit. He padded out delicately, wearing nothing but briefs, finding Kageyama already lying in bed under his sheets, naked and playing with his hands oddly. They had the house to themselves that night, and Hinata was moving the next day.

Kageyama looked up at Hinata’s small figure floating towards the bed and smiled warmly. “Beautiful.” He murmured. Hinata smiled.

“You are.”

Kageyama chuckled and reached out, taking Hinata’s hand and kissing it gently. He kissed up, along the forearm, stroking his skin softly as Hinata shuddered and realized how sensual the night will be—a night of faces buried in necks, tears rolling down cheeks, muffled questions and answers and promises whispered on skin, senses colliding, bodies pressed together in sync, joined as one feeling and one experience, one being, hands tangled and squeezing desperately in attempt to stop time and lips, pressed softly to convey everything unsaid.

Kageyama looked up at him and smiled, “Last time?”

Hinata’s lip wobbled as he nodded, whispering, “Yeah.”

 

_One Day Later_

“Just- one last stop. Please.” Hinata said, face pressed up against the glass of the window as he begged his mother to stop the car, full of his college packing. She grudgingly but willingly parked the car outside of Kageyama’s house. It was 6am and there was not much light, but Hinata stepped out and up the dim walk towards Kageyama’s front door. Once Kageyama’s mother answered it he attempted to apologize but was cut off by her hugging him lovingly anyways.

He headed towards Kageyama’s room and opened the door softly, careful not to wake him. He stared at the sleeping figure wrapped in blankets, Kageyama wearing a grey t-shirt to bed with his hair messy and splayed out on his pillow. Hinata put his hands in his jacket pockets and took a shaky breath, smiling tearfully at the sight below him before walking up to the bed and gently sitting down, dipping the mattress.

He stroked Kageyama’s bangs aside, watching his chest rise and fall and listening to his soft breath. He leaned down and kissed him on the temple.

“Last time, I promise.” He whispered against Kageyama’s black hair, “I love you.”

He leaned back and rubbed his wet eyes with his fingers. He clenched at Kageyama’s blanket and then stood up, turning to walk back-

A hand swung out and suddenly grabbed his arm. He gasped and spun around, Kageyama looking up at him through the tired slits of his eyes. He pulled him back, down towards the bed, on top of him and leaned up to kiss Hinata’s surprised, parted mouth.

Hinata leaned into it, until they separated with a soft noise and Kageyama smiled—just as soft.

“Okay.” He said in a voice, husky with sleep, “Now that was _seriously_ the last time.” His smile grew, “I love you too.”

Hinata stared at him for a few more seconds before bending down and touching their foreheads together, sobbing silently with his eyes squeezed tight as Kageyama watched him.

 

.

.

.

 

_Twelve Years Later_

“Shou. Baby. Shou!” Kageyama smacked his boyfriend’s back in bed, causing him to awake with a startle.

“Muh- huh?” He turned over sleepily in bed to see Kageyama’s smirking face.

“Last time?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “Before the kids wake up?”

Hinata smiled tiredly and groaned softly, “You’re killing me, man.” He said, before grudgingly rolling over and on top of his boyfriend’s lap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always end my fics with "years later" kid cliches?? because i'm a WEAK ASS WRITER who has no other original ideas on how to resolve stories happily goodbye


End file.
